Harry Potter und der Clan der Wüstenwinde
by Blutzucker
Summary: Meine Version des 6.Buches. Pairings HP&GW, HG&RW leichtes HG&DM. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort wird eine neue Magierzunft auf den Plan gerufen. Kapitel 4! Auf nach Hogwarts! R&R please
1. London bei Nacht

Halli Hallo

Das ist die erste Harry Potter Geschichte, die ich euch spendieren will.

Es ist eine alternative Version des 6.Bandes, die ich zu schreiben begonnen habe als gerade einmal der Titel „Der Halbblutprinz" feststand, von dem ich mich inspirieren ließ. Nur leider bin ich wegen meines Medizinstudiums viel langsamer im Schreiben als die gute Mrs. Rowling (oder ist sie eine Ms?), naja, eigentlich egal.

Pairings (im entstehen) HP&GW, RW&HG (die Klassiker halt) leichtes HG&DM.

PS: tu mir ein bisschen schwer mit den deutschen Versionen der ganzen Fächer und so, weil ich die Büchleins nur auf Englisch gelesen hab :p BITTE SEID GNÄDIG! geht sich die Hände bügeln

PPS: in meinem Profil ist ein Link zu einer Fanart zu diesem Kapitel.

**Kapitel 1**

„Nächster Halt: London, Kings Cross Station. Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu den lokalen U-Bahn Linien und zu den Fernzügen laut Fahrplan."

Harry Potter, 16 Jahre alt, Zauberer, saß neben Nymphadora Tonks in einem Linienbus von Little Whinging nach London und blickte durch die dreckverschmierte Fensterscheibe zu seiner Rechten auf die belebten Straßen. Er war noch nicht besonders oft in London gewesen und schon gar nicht zu seinem Vergnügen.

Heute war also in vielerlei Hinsicht ein besonderer Tag. Nachdem Harry Professor Lupin nun schon seit fast einem Monat in den Briefen, die er verlässlich alle drei Tage schickte, bekniete, ihn doch endlich von den Dursleys wegzuholen, hatte dieser am Montag endlich die lange ersehnte Einwilligung bekommen. Remus Lupin hatte allerdings darauf bestanden, dass er auf Muggelart zu reisen hatte und die nun neben ihm sitzende und vor sich hin starrende Tonks ihn begleiten würde.

„Wie halten diese Muggel das nur aus? Langsamer geht's wohl nicht mehr?" hatte sie gemeckert, selbst als der Bus über die Autobahn raste.

Harry hatte nicht geantwortet.

Es wunderte ihn selbst, dass er das Sprechen selbst noch nicht ganz verlernt hatte. Seit seiner Rückkehr aus Hogwarts hatten Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia kein einziges Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Selbst sein mieser Cousin Dudley hatte es unterlassen, ihn zu beschimpfen. So sehr Harry die Dursley auch aufgrund ihrer biederen Art und ihrer Verachtung für seines Gleichen verabscheute, diese Stille war zermürbender gewesen, als alle Beschimpfungen und Schikanen der letzten 15 Jahre. Am Anfang hatte er sich noch mit seiner Schneeeule Hedwig unterhalten, doch nach einiger Zeit kam ihm das auch reichlich merkwürdig vor. Sein einziger Trost waren die Briefe von Hermine und Ron gewesen, die beide ebenfalls an diesem Tag nach London kommen würden.

Zumindest hatte Harry diese ausgesprochen trostlosen Wochen dafür nutzen können, seine Defizite in der Kunst der Zaubertränke aufzuholen. Nach dem er wie durch ein schieres Wunder auf ein „E" auf Zaubertrank OWLs geschafft hatte bestand für ihn nun doch noch Hoffnung seinen Berufswunsch, Auror zu werden, zu erfüllen. Auch in Occlumency hatte er Fortschritte gemacht. Doch wie sollte es auch anders sein? Bei dieser öden Stille war sein Geist auch ohne Konzentration unausweichlich vollkommen leer, und Harry war sich sicher nun zu verstehen, wie man sich als Dudley Dursley fühlen musste.

Nun ja, im Moment schien sogar im gedanklichen Vakuum seines Cousins einiges vorzugehen.

Als Tonks, wie verabredet, zeitig in der Früh, im Vorgarten von Hausnummer vier, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey stand musste scheinbar eine ausgesprochen ungünstige hormonelle Reaktion bei Dudley zu diesem bestimmten, verdammt gefährlichen Zustand geführt haben, den bis vor ein paar Monaten Cho Chang bei Harry ausgelöst hatte: Dudley Dursley war verliebt.

Und das in eine junge Frau, die bei Tante Petunia schon allein wegen ihres Aussehens einen Schreikrampf verursacht hatte.

„Die kommt mir nicht ins Haus, die nicht! Das ist ja genauso eine! Abartig, einfach abartig!" Luftholpause, „Dieses Piercing und die Haare! Die gleiche Farbe wie das Hemd, und das ist knallrot!" wetterte sie.

Tonks hatte sich mit ihrem Aufzug wieder einmal selbst übertroffen: Vom Erdbeer- Print T-Shirt bis zum Tatoo über dem Hosenbund, entsprach sie Petunias schlimmstem Alptraum. Als Dudley diese junge Frau mit einem schon fast hypnotisiert- entrückten Lächeln ins Wohnzimmer bat hätte Harry sich am liebsten vor Lachen am Boden gekrümmt. Stattdessen beeilte er sich seine Hogwarts- Truhe und Hedwig zu holen um dieses spießige Haus endlich hinter sich zu lassen.

Inzwischen hatte sich Tonks köstlich über das Gebrabbel von Dudley amüsiert und ihm die fixe Idee eingegeben, dass sie nur tätowierte Männer attraktiv fand. Bevor sich die Haustür endlich hinter ihm schloss, musste Harry noch einmal Tante Petunias entsetztes Geschrei und ihre Vorwürfe auf sich herabprasseln lassen, da Dudley soeben verkündet hatte, dass er sich zum Geburtstag die Buchstaben „D&T" in einem brennenden Herz stechen lassen wolle.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld! Wag es ja nie wieder so eine Person, so ein F… F… Flittchen in die Nähe unseres Hauses zu bringen!"

Ein Schubs, ein Knall der Eingangstür und Harry war für ein weiteres Jahr von den Dursleys erlöst.

Endlich in London angekommen warteten Harry und seine schräge Begleitung vor dem Eingang des Bahnhofs. Tonks blickte ständig nervös auf die Uhr.

„Wo bleibt er denn bloß?" murmelte sie mit verzwicktem Gesichtsausdruck.

Doch plötzlich tauchte aus der Menschenmenge vor ihnen Lupins vertrautes Gesicht auf. In normaler Muggelkleidung, fand Harry, machte er bei weitem nicht so einen schäbigen Eindruck wie man es gewohnt war.

„Du siehst heute aber frisch aus", bestätigte Tonks Harrys Eindruck.

„Ja? Danke!" lachte Lupin. „Und wie geht es dir Harry? Alles klar soweit?"

„Ja, ja, danke. Ich bin OK." Harry war einfach nur froh, endlich wieder beachtet zu werden.

„Am besten ist, wir gehen zu mir. Ist gleich hier um die Ecke. Die anderen warten alle schon auf dich."

Mit diesen Worten griff Lupin nach Hedwigs Käfig und führe sie durch ein paar Straßen zu einem kleinen orangefarbenen Mietshaus.

Seine Wohnung lag im zweiten Stock. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie keine Beobachter hatten, öffnete er die magischen Siegel an der Tür durch Antippen mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Harry, Harry! Endlich!" Kaum war die Tür offen flog ihm auch schon Hermine um den Hals, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Ginny Weasly, die ebenfalls nach London gekommen war. Erst als er unter dem dreifachen Gewicht in die Knie zu gehen drohte ließen sie von ihm ab.

„Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut."

„Bist du etwa noch gewachsen?"

„Harry, sei mir nicht böse, aber du musst echt zum Friseur!"

Ginnys Stylingtipp ließ alle für einen Moment stillhalten. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, wie einsam er eigentlich gewesen war.

„Meine Güte, ich hab euch vermisst!"

„Setzt euch, setzt euch!" Lupin stand, eine blaugeblümte Schürze umgebunden, mit einem Tablett mit Keksen und Orangensaft in der Küchentür und deutete auf die gemütlich aussehende Couch die den Großteil des Wohnraums einnahm.

„Remus, du solltest das Teil echt einmal enthaaren" meinte Tonks, ein kleines Büschel graue Haare begutachtend. Harry warf Lupin einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu, worauf dieser grinste.

„Wie auch immer, Leute, ich muss jetzt leider weg. Die Arbeit ruft."

Tonks verabschiedete sich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung von allen bevor sie apparierte.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?" besonders herzlich schien sie Lupin zu drücken, doch vielleicht war das auch nur Harrys pubertierende Phantasie, die ihm einen Streich spielte.

Als alle sich gestärkt hatten und Harry gerade die tragische Liebesgeschichte von Dudley dem Dicken und der gepiercten Nymphe zum Besten gab, wobei er es ausnahmsweise sehr genoss, die die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gerichtet zu haben gab es einen lauten Knall, der alle aufschrecken ließ.

„Was ist denn los? Ist irgendwas?", Fred Weasly und sein Zwillingsbruder George grinsten fröhlich in die Runde erschrockener Gesichter.

„Mr. Weasly und Mr. Weasly, wie oft muss ich ihnen noch sagen, dass sie nicht ohne Vorwarnung mitten in meiner Wohnung apparieren sollen?" Lupin hatte sich theatralisch ans Herz gegriffen.

„Sorry Remus! Wir wollten nur schnell Hallo sagen und fragen, ob wegen heute Abend alles klar ist."

Hermine schien sich plötzlich verschluckt zu haben, auch wenn ihr Gehüstel für Harry ein wenig zu gekünstelt klang und auch Lupins Ausdruck verriet eine gehörige Portion Misstrauen.

„Ah, oh, genau, ähm Harry, wie war dein Sommer?" Fred schien plötzlich ziemlich erpicht darauf das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sehr, ähm, ruhig", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß. „Danke der Nachfrage."

Was war das hier für ein Possenspiel? Die Weasly- Zwillinge führten eindeutig was im Schilde und Hermine schien mit ihnen unter einer Decke zu stecken.

Später als sie alle in einem von Lupins auf magische Weise vergrößerten Zimmern saßen, hielt er es nicht länger aus.

„Was ist denn nun HEUTE ABEND?" fragte er Hermine mit einem schrägen Grinsen.

„Ach ja, genau, du hast gesagt du hättest was Spezielles geplant." Ginny schien ebenfalls nicht eingeweiht.

„Also, ich, ich, ah, hab mir was überlegt." Hermine warf Ron einen so verschlagenen Blick zu, dass es diesen förmlich zurückschrecken ließ.

„Jajaja, jetzt mach's nicht so spannend!" Harry hasste es, wenn seine Freunde irgendwelche Geheimnisse vor ihm hatten, er hoffte nur, dass Hermine nicht wieder einmal irgendeine neue Lernstrategie an ihnen testen wollte.

Doch seine Freundin hielt ihm plötzlich grinsend ein kleines Flugblatt unter die Nase.

„Shugar, all nu dance club", las er perplex die großen roten Buchstaben laut vor.

„WAS? Du willst uns in so eine Disco zerren?" Ron schien mindestens ebenso schockiert zu sein, wie er selbst.

„Hermine, diese Seite kennen wir ja noch gar nicht von dir." Ginny war die einzige, die noch immer grinste.

„Und was bringt dich bitte auf die Idee, dass die uns dort reinlassen?" Ron machte bei diesen Worten ein wage Geste in Richtung seiner jüngeren Schwester.

„He, was soll das? Du bist vielleicht mies! Wenn du mit deinem grenzdebilen Aufzug dort rein kommst, schaff ich das schon lange!" Er schien sichtlich einen wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen zu haben.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Um ehrlich zu sein, SO-" sie blickte einmal kurz in die Runde „-kommen wir alle da nicht rein."

„Und was hat unser Genie jetzt vor? Vielsafttrank mit den Haaren von Kylie Min-irgendwas und John Bon- was-weiß-ich-wie-der-heißt?" Ron schien seine Kollegin nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

„Ach, DAS war es also, was Fred gemeint hat!" Ginny starrte das ältere Mädchen aus weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen an. „Das selbe Zeug mit dem die beiden damals den Feuerkelch austricksen wollten! Dieser Alterungstrank! Hermine, du bist echt genial!"

„Cool", war alles, was Ron dazu einfiel.

In Harrys Gehirn überschlugen sich die Gedanken förmlich. _Hermine und Zaubern außerhalb von Hogwarts? Muggel- Partys mit Musik und Alkohol und was weiß ich noch alles? WOW!_

„Alle Achtung Hermine! Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen."

„Danke Harry. Und jetzt an die Arbeit!"

_Was denn bitte für Arbeit?_

Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry klar was seine Freundin mit _Arbeit_ gemeint hatte: Sie und die jüngste der Weaslys hatten praktisch eine modische Totalerneuerung an ihm, Ron und sich selbst vorgenommen.

_Endlich ist Dudleys fetter Hintern mal für was zu gebrauchen. _Immerhin hatte Hermine nichts an seinen Jeans auszusetzen gehabt, die durch die Übergröße extrem lose an seinen Hüften hangen. Ansonsten war Harry mit einem seiner weißen Hogwarts- Hemden bestückt worden, dass er lose über einem engen schwarzen T-Shirt trug.

Mit flinken Fingern und einer gehörigen Portion Gel hatte Ginny seine Haare schließlich in einen Zustand totaler Unordnung versetzt und als Harry sich in Lupins altmodischem Spiegel betrachtete, konnte er seinen Vater durchaus verstehen. _Hatte wirklich Stil, mein alter Herr._

Hermine hatte sich in dunkle _sehr_ enge Jeans und ein Shirt, das am Rücken nur von ein paar Bändern zusammen gehalten wurde, geworfen. Ihre lockigen Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt, sodass nur einige Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrahmten.

„Du, Harry, wie war noch mal dieser Scheren- Zauber?" Rons gespielte Unschuldsmiene, während er wage in Richtung von Hermines Rücken deutete, war ein Bild für die Götter.

„Hm, lass mich überlegen. Irgendwas mit _SICCOR-_"

„Untersteh dich, du Lustmolch! Sonst schneid ICH _DIR_ was ab!"

„Ähm, Hermine, wo hast du diese Sachen eigentlich her? Hätte mir nicht gedacht, das du so was trägst."

Ginny hatte sich von dem älteren Mädchen einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, ein glitzerndes Shirt und hohe schwarze Stiefel ausgeborgt.

„Die gehören nicht mir. Ich hab sie mir von meiner Nachbarin geliehen. Sie ist schon etwas älter. Und, um genau zu sein: Sie war es, die mich schon einmal in diese Disco mitgenommen hat."

„Arbeitet die Gute zufällig im _horizontalen Gewerbe_, oder so?" Ron musterte seine kleine Schwester mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Schock und Belustigung.

„Sei nicht so spießig, Bruderherz!"

_Genau, warum regt der sich so auf? Ginny sieht doch verdammt gut aus in den Klamotten. Moment… GINNY SIEHT GUT AUS? Komm schon Potter reiß dich zusammen!_

„Äh, wollen wir nicht langsam los?"

Harry grinste Ron ziemlich dümmlich zu und vermied es, sich noch mehr mit den neu gewonnenen Einsichten über die jüngste Weasly zu beschäftigen.

So lautlos wie möglich waren sie durch Lupins Wohnung geschlichen. Wer weiß, was ihr ehemaliger VGDDK- Professor gemacht hätte, wenn er sie in solch einer _Verkleidung _erwischt hätte? (Sie solange enttäuscht anschauen, bis sie sich selbst für einen Monat Stubenarrest gaben, schien eine realistische Option.)

An einer Straßenecke wurde letzten Endes der Tauschhandel mit Fred Weasly vollzogen. Vier winzige Fläschchen des Alterungstranks („Auf +3 Jahre genormt.") gegen zwei Päckchen stinknormaler Muggel- Zigaretten.

Das war, nach Hermines Worten, ein fairer Wechselkurs, da sie die „_widerlichen Glimmstänge"l_ _angeblich_ ebenfalls von ihrer dubiosen Nachbarin geschenkt bekommen hatte. Fred gab an, dass er und George die Dinger für die neue Attraktion in ihrem Geschäft brauchten.

_Na darauf freuen wir uns aber! Lungenkrebstherapie in St. Mungos für alle, juhu! _

Harry grinste zynisch.

Als sie sich sicher vor den Blicken unbedarfter Zeitgenossen fühlten, stießen sie mit der erstandenen dunkelroten Flüssigkeit auf einen schönen Abend an.

Sofort fühlte Harry wie die magische Flüssigkeit, die warm seine Kehle hinunter rann, ihre Wirkung tat.

Es war ein seltsames beinahe berauschendes Gefühl, das sich von seiner Magengegend zuerst in die Fingerspitzen ausbreitete, dann in die Beine und schließlich über sein Rückgrat direkt unter seine Kopfhaut schoss. Er stieß unbewusst einen leisen zittrigen Seufzer aus.

_Wie sich das wohl ausgewirkt hat? Das ist…WOW!_

Vor seinen Augen war aus Ginny, aus dem netten kleinen Mädchen, das mit Harry seit vier Jahren Turm und Tisch teilte, eine 18-jährige Schönheit geworden.

Auch schien sie noch ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen zu sein, was den Rock nicht gerade länger werden ließ.

„HALLO! Harry, hör auf zu träumen und komm endlich"

Zuerst hatte er Rons Stimme fast nicht erkannt, doch nun war ihm klar, dass der Alterungstrank ihn genauso betroffen hatte, wie seine Schwester.

So würde der jüngste männlich Weasly also in drei Jahren aussehen. Harry fand, dass es sich für Ron mit Sicherheit lohnte, darauf zu warten.

Durch eine dicke Eisentür im Erdgeschoss eines eigentlich unauffälligen Gebäudes, die von einem Türsteher bewacht wurde, der Oberarme hatte, die vom Umfang her Harrys Oberschenkel bei Weitem zu übertreffen schienen, gelangten sie in einen Gang in dessen Zwielicht sie einige schemenhafte Gestalten ausmachen konnten, die zusammengekauert am Boden hockten.

Harry legte unbewusst einen Arm um Ginnys Schultern um sie so schnell wie möglich von diesen dubiosen Gestalten zu entfernen und erntete dafür einen kritischen Blick von Ron.

Durch eine weitere Stahltür hörten sie nun eindeutig schon das dumpfe Hämmern der Music, das man auch schon von der Straße aus wahrnehmen konnte.

Harry zog die schwere Tür auf und wurde förmlich von dem Gewirr aus lauter Musik, Menschen, die sich praktisch ins Ohr schreien mussten um sich zu verständigen und den grellen bunten Strahlen der Lichtanlage überrollt.

„Wow! Ist ja ziemlich was los hier!" schrie Ron ihm ins Ohr.

Der Club bestand eigentlich nur aus einem sehr großen Raum. Die Tanzfläche erstreckte sich über zwei Ebenen, die durch eine Metalltreppe verbunden waren. In der rechten unteren Ecke konnte Harry die Bar ausmachen, an deren Rückwand ein Regal mit den unterschiedlichsten Sorten von Alkohol stand. _Snapes Kerker in hochprozentig! _

Entlang den Wänden standen abgewetzte Sofas und niedrige Tische, die aber allesamt schon voll besetzt schienen.

„Ja, wenn das nicht mein süßes Mienchen ist!"

Plötzlich hatte sich ein junger Mann, der Dank seiner hellblau gefärbten Haare ziemlich verrückt aussah, direkt vor ihnen aufgebaut und Hermine überschwänglich auf die Wangen geküsst. Dies schien die junge Hexe aber keinesfalls so zu schockieren, wie ihre drei Begleiter.

„Wo warst du denn in letzter Zeit? Ich hab schon gedacht, du hättest ganz auf uns vergessen!"

„Sorry, Matt, ich hatte, ähm, keine Zeit. Das Internat, Hausaufgaben über die Ferien, du weißt schon. Ist Sue auch da?"

_Die kennt den?_ Harry war zutiefst erschüttert. Was war aus dem Bücherwurm von vor fünf Jahren bloß geworden?

_Als nächstes färbt sie sich die Haare noch Tonks-pink._

„Ne, muss übers Wochenende zu ihrer Mutter nach Oxford. Kann man halt nichts machen. Naja, viel Spaß noch!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Matt in der Menge.

„WAS WAR DENN _DAS_, BITTE?" Ron starrte Hermine entgeistert an.

„Der Freund meiner Nachbarin. Und du meinst wohl eher _WER_ war das. Ich sage ja auch nicht _DAS_ Ron zu dir." Bot sie ihm Konter.

Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, …

"_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed ..."_

„Wah! Ich liebe dieses Lied! Komm Ginny, wir gehen tanzen!" Hermine packte das jüngere Mädchen am Ellbogen.

"_It's my life_

_and it's now or never..."_

Die beiden drängten sich durch die Menge in Richtung der Tanzfläche und waren bald aus Harrys Blickfeld verschwunden.

„Gehen wir an die Bar. Ich brauch jetzt was zu trinken", verkündete Ron und klang dabei nach Harrys Eindruck ziemlich erwachsen.

An der Bar war es dann auch schon wieder vorbei mit der Selbstsicherheit seines Freundes. Unschlüssig studierten sie die Getränkekarte und als der Barkeeper sie fragte, was sie wollten zuckten beide erschrocken zusammen und wollten schon ein paar Schritte zurückweichen, als Harry plötzlich einfiel, dass sie ja heute Abend zu den _Erwachseneren_ zählten.

„Zwei, äh, Rum- Cola bitte." Hier kannte er zumindest eine der Komponenten.

Nachdem sie übereingekommen waren, dass die Mischung zwar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch alles andere als schlecht schmeckte waren aus dem ersten Glas schnell ein zweites und schließlich ein drittes geworden.

Hermine und Ginny hatten sich kurz zu ihnen gesellt und zwei vielfarbige Getränke mit kleinen Schirmchen als Dekoration getrunken, bevor sie zurück auf die obere Tanzfläche gestürmt waren. Die beiden Jungen dagegen hatten bis jetzt noch nicht die notwendige Motivation aufbringen können ihnen zu folgen und beschränkten ihre Tätigkeiten aufs Zusehen und Trinken.

Als die Musik gerade einen neuen Rhythmus angeschlagen hatte, stieß Ron Harry ziemlich unsanft in die Rippen.

„Oi, Harry, bloß nicht hinschauen jetzt. Boah, hab ich 'ne peinliche Schwester!"

Die Worte verließen seinen Mund recht undeutlich.

Harry versuchte seinen Blick so gut es eben ging auf die beiden Tanzenden zu fokusieren und sofort sah er, was der schon leicht betrunkene Weasly meinte, konnte aber den daraus folgenden Eindruck nicht ganz nachvollziehen.

"_Oh, you're such a pretty one  
And the naked thrills of flesh and skin  
Would tease me through the night ..."  
_

Ginny war vor Hermine fast bis zum Boden in die Knie gegangen und ließ sich nun von ihrer Freundin, die sie mit den Fingerspitzen unters Kinn gefasst hatte wieder hoch und an das ältere Mädchen heran ziehen. Sie drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ließ Hüfte und Oberkörper im Takt zur Musik kreisen.

" _...dazed by careless words  
Cosy in my mind ..."_

„Is' ja heftig. Wusste gar nicht, dass Ginny so was kann"

Harry war so abgelenkt von dem wahrlich _inspirierenden _Bild, das sich ihm bot, dass er sogar vergaß, dass er ein volles, fünftes, Glas Rum- Cola in der Hand hielt, das von ihm geleert werden wollte.

„Hör bloß auf meine Schwester so anzustieren, du geiler Bock!" lachte Ron und stand schwankend von seinem Barhocker auf.

„Ich werd' dem Ganzen jetzt ein Ende setzten. Irgendeiner muss ja was tun, kann man ja nicht mit ansehen! Und bevor DAS Matt sich über Herminchen hermacht, tu ich das."

Er stapfte in Richtung Tanzfläche davon.

Ob Ron wirklich gemeint hatte, was er eben von sich gegeben hatte, darüber, nahm Harry sich vor, würde er noch einmal genauer nachdenken müssen.

Er kippte das fast volle Glas auf einen Zug und fühlte, wie sich die kalte Flüssigkeit in seinem Körper zu verteilen schien.

Als er sich von dem, mittlerweile mit den Mädchen zusammen im Takt der Musik hüpfenden, Ron abwandte, fiel sein ziemlich verschwommener Blick auf den Rücken einer Gestalt, die einige Meter vor ihm vorbei in Richtung der Toiletten ging.

Groß, längere schwarze Haare, breite Schultern, aber doch schlank. _Sirius! _

Harry stand taumelnd auf, stieß dabei fast den Barhocker um. _Sirius warte! _

Verzweifelt versuchte er dem Mann zu folgen, doch er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit die Orientierung zu behalten. _Warte doch einen Moment!_

Er bemerkte die teils belustigt teils besorgten Blicke, die ihm die Umstehenden aufgrund seines Zustands zuwarfen nicht.

Harry stieß die Tür, die zu dem Gang in dem sich die Zugänge zu den Toiletten befanden, auf. Er wollte laufen, wollte seinen Patenonkel einholen, doch der war verschwunden.

Harry entschloss sich zurück ins Lokal zu gehen, drehte sich aber nur taumelnd um die eigene Achse. Die schmutzig- weißen Fließen der Wand und die grauen des Bodens schienen plötzlich durcheinander zu geraten und begannen sich Übelkeit erregend zu drehen. Harry fühlte wie ihm schlecht zu werden drohte.

Verzweifelt versuchte er sich irgendwo abzustützen, griff dabei ins Leere, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel.

„Bei Merlin, Harry, komm schon, wach auf!"

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„ Ich weiß nicht."

„Zu viel gesoffen hat er!"

„Ron! Bitte!"

Harry öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt weit. Dicht vor sich sah er Hermines vom Tanzen verschwitztes Gesicht. Sie sah sehr besorgt aus.

„Gott sei Dank, du bist wach!"

Harry schloss seine Augen wieder. Er merkte kaum, wie Ron ihn auf die Beine zog und durch den Club nach draußen auf die Straße zerrte.

An der Straßenecke, an der sie den Alterungssaft getrunken hatten, setzte der größere Junge Harry auf den Boden und lehnte ihn an die Wand eines Backsteinhauses.

Die Wirkung des Elixiers hatte mittlerweile nachgelassen und es war wieder die 15- jährige Version von Ginny Weasly, die ihm mitfühlend über den Rücken streichelte.

„Warum machst du denn so etwas?"

Harry versuchte aufzustehen, scheiterte aber kläglich und fiel ungraziös zurück auf den Gehsteig.

„Ich hab… Da war… Sirius. Wollte nur… Sirius."

„Meine Güte, Harry!" Hermines Stimme klang verzweifelt und ärgerlich. „Sirius ist… Sirius kommt nicht wieder! Aber, das ist doch kein Grund, dafür sich SO extrem zu betrinken!"

Sie lief aufgebracht vor ihm auf und ab, was Harry sehr irritierend fand.

„Ach komm schon! Das kann doch mal passieren!" nahm Ron ihn in Schutz. „Du musst gerade reden, mit deinen komischen Freunden, die du da hast!"

„Ach ja? Und was bitte gehen dich meine Freunde an?"

„Bitte… auf… hören…" stöhnte Harry. Die Stimmen seiner Freunde hallten in seinem Kopf viel zu laut wieder.

„Streitet euch nicht! Sehen wir lieber zu, dass wir diese Alk- Leiche nach Hause bringen!" Ginny versuchte Harry auf die Beine zu bringen. Ron half ihr und gemeinsam schleppten sie ihn den ganzen Weg zurück zu Lupins Wohnung.

Harry selbst merkte von all dem so gut wie gar nichts. Ebenso wenig merkte er, dass er sich unterwegs zweimal übergeben musste und bekam auch nicht mit, wie sie ihn in sein Bett verfrachteten und dabei versuchten Lupin nicht aufzuwecken.

Im Traum verfolgte Harry noch immer den Mann aus dem Club durch endlos lange geflieste Gänge.


	2. Sommersonne

Die höllischen Kopfschmerzen mit denen Harry am anderen Morgen erwacht war, waren eine Wohltat gewesen, im Vergleich zu dem was er von seinen Freunden im Verlauf des Tages noch zu hören bekam.

„So was hätte ich echt nicht von dir erwartet Harry! Wie kann man sich nur so gehen lassen! Du hättest dich sehen sollen. War echt kein schöner Anblick."

Hermine hatte sich, sobald sie nach dem Frühstück (das Harry tunlichst nicht angerührt hatte) außerhalb von Lupins Hörweite waren, darauf beschränkt, ihm von Zeit zu Zeit halb empörte halb enttäuschte Blicke zuzuwerfen und sobald das Thema irgendwie auf die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Nacht zu liegen kam, eine Lektüre über die Gefahren von übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum anzustimmen.

Das war zwar nervig, was Ron von sich gab fand Harry allerdings zum Großteil noch weniger hilfreich.

„Das war echt ziemlich krass! Komm schon Harry, sag, wie ist das, wenn man so richtig, ich meine, so RICHTIG einen sitzen hat? Hast du noch gewusst, was du tust, oder redest? Kannst du dich noch an irgendwas erinnern? "

_Wenn der nicht bald aufhört, dann...! _

Ja, Harry konnte sich noch erinnern. Es waren nicht wirklich zusammenhängende Bilder, die ihm einfielen, eher Fetzen, von denen die Hälfte vielleicht auch nur geträumt war.

Das einzige, was ihm sein Rum- Cola benebeltes Gehirn sicher nicht nur vorgegaukelt hatte war, dass er Sirius, oder vielmehr, _jemanden, der Sirius gewesen sein könnte, der so aussah, sich so bewegte, wie Sirius Black_, gesehen hatte.

Harry war sich mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr so sicher, was er da eigentlich gesehen hatte und er hatte begonnen, sich den anderen gegenüber schuldig zu fühlen, dass er ihnen auf diese Weise den Abend verdorben hatte.

Die einzige, die ihn scheinbar weder bei den Anonymen Alkoholikern anmelden wollte, noch ständig fragte, ob sie nicht bald wieder einmal _auf Sauftour gehen würden_ wie Ron sich so gewählt ausgedrückt hatte, war Ginny. Das rothaarige Mädchen leistete ganze Arbeit so zu tun als ob absolut gar nichts vorgefallen wäre.

Gegen Abend bereiteten sich Ginny, Ron und Harry darauf vor über das Flohpuder- Netzwerk zum Fuchsbau zu reisen.

Insgeheim war Harry froh, Hermines Vorträgen zu entkommen, zumindest für die nächsten zwei Wochen und hoffte, dass das ganze Dilemma bis zum Schulanfang vergessen war.

„Warum kommst du jetzt eigentlich nicht mit zu mir, äh, zu uns?" fragte Ron seine Kollegin als sie sich endgültig von ihnen verabschieden wollte.

Tonks, die, in einen schwarzen Anzug komplett mit Krawatte gekleidet, im Türrahmen lehnte, begann ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf das lackierte Holz zu trommeln.

„Die Unterhaltung hatten wir doch schon, oder?" meinte Hermine in einem offensichtlich genervten Ton.

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Deine Eltern haben Angst um dich, wenn du dich zu viel in Harrys Nähe aufhältst, bla bla bla." Nun schien auch Ron zornig zu werden.

„Ja, genau deshalb. Denkst du wirklich ich sitze lieber zwei Wochen bei meiner, 24-Stunden-am-Tag über ihr Rheuma jammernden Großtante in Ipswich? Na sicher!"

Sie begann langsam vor Wut rot anzulaufen.

„Und wenn V- Voldemort persönlich in eurem Vorgarten campiert, wäre ich lieber in Harrys Nähe, als irgendwo sonst."

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Ah, ja, schon klar. In _Harrys_ Nähe. Na schön. Schönen Sommer noch!" Die Stimme des 16- jährigen Weaslys tropfte vor Sarkasmus.

Er wandte sich ab, so dass Harry, der sich bis jetzt tunlichst aus dem kleinen Disput heraus gehalten hatte, sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und stapfte zurück in ihr Zimmer wo er dann die Zimmertür etwas heftiger schloss als es nötig gewesen wäre.

Lupin lächelte ein wenig hilflos.

„Pass auf dich auf Mädchen!"

Er umarmte sie flüchtig, bevor er irgendetwas von Geschirr Spülen nuschelte und sich in die Küche zurückzog.

„Der beruhigt sich schon wieder, du kennst ja seine_ Launen_. Und wenn er spinnt dann spinnt er, da muss man warten, bis er von selbst wieder normal wird."

Ginny hatte den Auftritt ihres Bruders äußerst amüsant gefunden und Harry kam nicht drum herum die Schadenfreude in den Augen des kleineren Mädchens zu bemerken als sie Hermine sagte wie _sehr_ sie sie wegen ihren Urlaubsplänen bedauerte.

_Na so ein kleines Luder!_

Er verabschiedete sich kurz und bündig von seiner Freundin, mit zwei Küsschen auf die Wange und kam in den Genuss Tonks durch die wieder versiegelte Wohnungstür zu einem Exkurs über die _Magier und ihr seltsames Verhalten zur Paarungszeit _anheben zu hören.

-------------------------------------

„Komm schon Harry!"

Der Junge mit den zerzausten schwarzen Haaren hatte nicht schlecht Mühe mit seinem Freund mitzuhalten, als die beiden durch das beinahe mannshohe Gras liefen.

Die Hochsommersonne brannte erbarmungslos vom wolkenlosen Himmel und die Temperaturen waren für Südengland mehr als nur sommerlich warm.

Schließlich blieb Ron stehen und ließ rückwärts auf den Boden fallen. Harry tat es ihm gleich und sie ließen einige Minuten verstreichen in denen sie sich schwer atmend die Sonne auf Gesicht und Oberkörper scheinen ließen, bevor Ron sich zu seinem Freund wendend auf seinen Ellenbogen stützte und ihn mit verzwickter Miene ansprach.

„Jetzt einmal offen und ehrlich, Harry: Was geht in deinem wirren Hirn gerade vor?"

Sie waren auf Rons Vorschlag nach einem ausgedehnten Lernnachmittag auf eines der angrenzenden Felder hinausgelaufen an dessen anderen Ende ein kleiner Teich lag.

Harry blieb mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken liegen, während er nach Worten für eine passende Antwort suchte. Da er keine fand, konzentrierte er sich weiter darauf, die beiden Vögel zu beobachten, die hoch über ihnen ihre Formationen flogen.

„Mach den Mund auf, oder es passiert was!"

Rons scharfer Ton ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er drehte die grünen Augen in die Richtung des schlaksigen Jungen neben ihm.

„Was meinst du?"

Er fand seine eigene Stimme widerlich unglaubwürdig.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf.

„Meine Güte, ich glaube vor mir sitzt nicht mehr der Harry Potter, den ich jetzt fünf lange Jahren für seinen Mut und seine Intelligenz bewundert habe! Der wäre nämlich nicht so einfach wie ein begossener Pudel davongezogen, wenn man ihm sagt, dass man einen kongenialen Masterplan ausgeheckt hat, den wieder einmal er auf seinem dürren Gerippe zu tragen und brav nach Vorschrift auszuführen hat. Und dann teilt man unserem Hobby-Pinocchio noch nicht einmal mit was genau eigentlich laufen soll, nein, der gute alte Harry Potter wird seine wundervolle Rolle schon spielen! ..."

„Halt den Mund", beendete der 15-jährige den Redeschwall seines Freundes.

„Du hast doch selber immer nur wie ein stummer Stock daneben gestanden.

Außerdem hab ich wohl als einziger das Recht zu sagen, was mich einen Dreck schert und was nicht."

„Schert dich eigentlich überhaupt noch was?"

_Natürlich du Vollidiot! Sirius… Sirius bedeutet mir jetzt noch mehr als alles andere, dabei ist er…Nein, ich hab ihn doch gesehen… Er kann doch gar nicht tot sein, wenn er an einem Samstagabend durch einen Londoner Nachtclub spazieren kann…_

„Harry, er kommt nicht wieder."

Grüne Augen wurden im Schock weit aufgerissen und es kostete den 16jährigen ein beinahe übermenschliches Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, seine Faust davon abzuhalten, sich durch Rons Zahnreihen zu bohren.

Der Rothaarige sah ihn nicht einmal an. Nun schien er fasziniert von den beiden Vögeln.

_Alles ok, Harry… beruhige dich! _

_ABER WOHER ZUM HENKER NIMMT DER SICH DAS RECHT SO ÜBER SIRIUS ZU SPRECHEN!?!?!?_

Trotz allen Ärgers merkte der junge Zauberer, wie nach minutenlangem vor sich hin Starren rationelle Gedanken sich einen Weg zurück in sein Gehirn bahnten. Er ließ sich ins Gras neben seinem Freud sinken und sagte leise, ohne den anderen anzublicken:

„Weißt du Ron, es ist mehr ein Gefühl, als ein richtiger Gedanke. Ich will noch nicht glauben, dass er weg ist.

Wie hast du dich gefühlt, als dein Vater so schwer verletzt war? Wenn er wirklich gestorben wäre, hättest du das auch nicht wahr haben wollen.

Und er war der einzige, der für mich so etwas wie einen Vater, wie eine Familie bedeutet hat."

„Hey, Harry!"

Ron richtete sich auf um den schwarzhaarigen direkt anzublicken.

„Wir sind doch auch deine Familie! Hermine, Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid, meine ganze Sippe und ich natürlich. Fang an uns auch zu vertrauen! Du kannst das nicht alles alleine machen, du wirst uns also noch brauchen!"

Er lächelte Harry zwischen Sommersprossen hindurch an und dieser wollte kurz etwas erwidern, ließ es aber dann sein und legte sich wieder ins Gras.

Er dachte über das nach, was ihm Arthur Weasly an diesem Vormittag mitgeteilt hatte. Es hatte ganz harmlos begonnen:

-------------------------------------

„Na Harry, wie geht's dir denn so?"

„Gut Sir, danke."

„Setz dich. Ich möchte kurz mit dir reden. Freust du dich schon auf das Schuljahr? Vermutlich. Haha! Ich mich auch. Heuer kann ich Ron und Ginny wenigstens neu einkleiden."

Ron hatte Harry schon erzählt, dass sein Vater in die neu gegründete „Abteilung für den Schutz und die Sicherheit von Muggeln" aufgenommen worden war und nun ca. das dreifache von dem verdiente, was vorher für ihn abgesprungen war. Auch Percy war wieder in sein Elternhaus zurückgekehrt, arbeitete mit seinem Vater zusammen und lieferte sein Gehalt brav zu Hause ab.

„Dumbledore wollte, dass ich dir mitteile, dass du dieses Jahr einmal in der Woche zu ihm zu einer Besprechung gerufen werden wirst."

In diesem Moment war Ron die Treppe herunter gelaufen und hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt. Arthur hatte ihn kurz versucht nach draußen zu schicken.

„Er erzählt es mir nachher sowieso."

„Na gut…. Hm, habt ihr im Telegraphen schon von der „Operation Liberatio" gelesen?"

„Klar! Aber da stand nur, dass sich alle fragen was das genau sein soll, und dass Dumbledore der Kommandant ist und nichts durchsickern lässt."

„Genau. Viel mehr kann ich euch zwar auch nicht erzählen, aber ich soll dir, Harry ausrichten, dass du eine ganze Menge damit zu tun haben wirst, und dass Hogwarts dieses Jahr hohen Besuch erhalten soll, der ebenfalls sein Händchen im Spiel haben wird. Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich nicht mehr darüber weiß und dir nur wenig helfen kann dich drauf einzustellen aber ich bin in diesem Fall nur der Überbringer der Nachricht. Dumbledore wollte, dass du es vor Beginn des Schuljahres erfährst. Und bitte versuch so wenigen Leuten wie möglich davon zu erzählen.

So! und jetzt raus mit euch beiden. Es ist doch so ein schöner Tag!"

So abrupt hatte das Gespräch geendet und Harry mit nichts weiter als vielen Fragen und einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend zurückgelassen.

Trotzdem hatte er keine Lust mit Ron irgendwelche wilden Spekulationen über Dumbledores neue Pläne anzustellen. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er vor, das ganze so lange wie möglich zu verdrängen. Naja, vielleicht würde er mit Hermine darüber sprechen. Ihre rationellen Überlegungen konnten hier ganz hilfreich sein.

-------------------------------------

„Hey ihr beiden! Da seid ihr ja!"

Harry wurde abrupt aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als Ginny zwischen den hohen Grashalmen auftauchte und sich lächelnd über ihn beugte. Harry lächelte zurück, setzte sich langsam auf und blickte sich nach Ron um, der mittlerweile an einem Grashalm kaute und Harry nun ein wenig verzwickt angrinste.

„Na? Wieder klar in der Birne?"

Harry grinste nun zurück und stand auf.

„Hier!" Ginny warf ihm und Ron jeweils ein Handtuch zu. „Wollt ihr mitkommen? Ich geh eine runde Schwimmen."

Sie lief voraus zum Teich und breitete dort auf dem Steg ihr Handtuch aus. Harry beobachtete sie während er sein eigenes Handtuch niederlegte aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie nahm ihren Strohhut ab und band ihre Haare mit einem Gummiband zusammen. Dann zog sie geschickt ihr knöchellanges weißes Sommerkleid aus durch das sich gegen das Sonnenlicht leicht die Konturen ihrer Beine abzeichneten.

Plötzlich hörte er eine leise bedrohliche Stimme an seinem linken Ohr: „Du stierst schon wieder meine kleine Schwester an."

Dann bekam er einen kräftigen Schubs, verlor das Gleichgewicht ruderte kurz mit den Armen und kippte über den Rand des Stegs in den kühlen See.

Er zappelte kurz unter Wasser herum und tauchte dann wieder aus dem Wasser auf.

„Verdammt! Was soll das? Ich hätte fast meine neue Brille verloren!" rief er und schwamm wieder zurück zu den Holzplanken.

Ron stand inzwischen vor Lachen gekrümmt am Rand des Stegs und deutete auf Harrys nasse Gestalt im Wasser. So bemerkte er nicht, dass sich von hinten jemand an ihn heranschlich und ihm so in den Hintern trat, dass auch Ron keine Chance hatte und kopfüber ins Wasser purzelte.

Ginny lachte lauthals auf als sie das beleidigte Gesicht ihres Bruders sah.

„Komm Harry! Das lass ich mir nicht bieten!" Der hellhäutige Junge zog sich an der Holzleiter hinauf und Harry folgte ihm lachend.

„Na warte!"

Ron drängte Ginny an den Rand des Stegs und versuchte ihre Handgelenke zu fassen zu bekommen.

„Nimm ihre Füße, Harry!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und hob die lachende und sich windende Ginny an den Knöcheln vom Boden ab. Dabei entging ihm nicht, wie weich ihre Haut war und dass sie trotz ihres normalerweise für Sonnenbrände anfälligen Typs leicht gebräunt war.

„Eins! Zwei! Drei!"

Ron fing an seine Schwester in Richtung des Teiches zu schwingen und in hohem Bogen flog Ginny zappelnd davon und landete ein paar Meter vor ihnen im Wasser.

Alle (inklusive Ginny, sobald sie wieder aufgetaucht war) fanden das ganze so lustig, das es an diesem Nachmittag noch mehrmals wiederholt wurde.

Harry ließ dabei keine Gelegenheit aus mit ihr im Wasser zu rangeln und sie festzuhalten, was schließlich dazu führte, dass Ron seinen Kopf mit den Worten „Ich glaube, du brauchst eine kleine Abkühlung, Potter!" unter die Wasseroberfläche drückte und dort ein paar Sekunden festhielt.

Als sie sich alle komplett verausgabt hatten legten sie sich auf dem Steg in die Sonne, die nun langsam schwächer wurde, und ließen sich von den warmen Strahlen trocknen.

Ginny las ein wenig in dem Buch, das sie mitgebracht hatte, und Harry, der durch die willkommene Abwechslung die Unterredung am Vormittag schon fast vergessen hatte, ließ sich von Ron die neuesten Ergebnisse der Quiditsch Meisterschaften berrichten.

Als es schon ziemlich spät war gingen sie zum Fuchsbau zurück, wo Mrs. Weasly eine Überraschung für sie bereithielt.

Bill war mit seiner Verlobten Fleur zu Besuch und saß in der Küche bei einem Glas selbst gemachter Limonade als sie eintrafen.

Die beiden wurden freudig begrüßt, wenn auch Ginny Fleur vermutlich innerlich die Pest an den Schwanenhals wünschte.

„Schnell, schnell ihr drei! Geht euch was hübsches anziehen, heute wird gefeiert!" rief ihnen Mrs. Weasly zu und schickte sie nach oben.

Harry und Ron rauften kurz darum, wer als erstes ins Badezimmer der Jungen durfte, aber schließlich ließ Harry dem Hausherren den Vortritt.

Als sie wieder im Erdgeschoß ankamen sahen sie, dass im Garten ein langer Tisch aufgestellt worden war um den herum magische Lampions in verschidenen Farben schwebten. Fleur und Ginny halfen Mrs. Weasly Platten und Schüsseln mit den verschiedensten Köstlichkeiten nach draußen zu tragen, während Fred mit Bill zusammen damit beschäftigt war, ein kleines Fass Muggel-Bier anzuzapfen.

Als das Festessen begann setzte sich Harry neben Ginny und Ron. Die wundervolle Stimmung, das fröhliche Gelächter der Leute um ihn herum (ja, sogar Percy lachte!) und die laue Abendluft stiegen ihm dermaßen zu Kopf, dass es das Glas Bier, das ihm Mr. Weasly aufdrängte gar nicht gebraucht hätte um in glücklich zu stimmen. Er legte lächelnd den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und war gerade dabei Gott darum zu bitten, dass dieser Abend niemals enden solle als er plötzlich von einem Aufschrei in die Realität zurückgeholt wurde.

„Au!", Ginny hatte sich mit einem Messer beim Aufschneiden eines Apfels ziemlich tief in den Finger geschnitten, sodass das Blut schon auf den Teller tropfte.

Sie hielt ihre andere Hand darunter und Mrs. Weasly sagte: „Ach, Kindchen, lauf schnell ins Haus und tu irgendwas drum herum wickeln."

„Mum! Es gibt einen ganz einfachen Spruch, der so etwas wieder in Ordnung bringt! Vulntiamando! Ich darf ja nicht aber…."

„Nein, nein, Mädchen! Da kannst du auch einfach irgendetwas darum binden!" meinte Mr. Weasly.

Daraufhin lief Ginny mit einem resignierten Seufzer ins Haus um nach etwas Verbandsstoff zu suchen. Harry sah sich kurz am Tisch um, nahm einen leeren Wasserkrug, und meinte zur Runde, er würde ihn schnell im Haus auffüllen.

In der Küche der Weaslys war es fast stockdunkel und Harry musste aufpassen, dass er nicht aus Versehen irgendetwas umwarf.

„Ginny?" Er sah im schwachen Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, dass das Mädchen gerade versuchte mit einer Hand ihren Finger zu verbinden und dabei leise fluchte, weil der Verband nicht halten wollte.

„Warte, ich helfe dir! Komm setz dich her!" er deutete er sich auf den Küchentisch zu setzten.

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte der junge Magier den Finger seiner Freundin verbunden, konnte aber ihre Hand nicht loslassen.

Ginny lächelte ein wenig verlegen als sie bemerkte, dass sie ein paar große grüne Augen unverwandt anstarrten.

„Ginny, ich…"

„Ja, Harry?"

Mehr brachten die beiden jungen Menschen nicht über die Lippen. Die wenigen Augenblicke, die die beiden dort standen und er ihre Hände in den seinen hielt, kamen Harry vor wie Stunden.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und beugte sich langsam zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen hinüber, ganz langsam, und merkte dabei, wie Ginny sich anspannte aber nicht zurückwich.

Es fehlten nur noch Millimeter bis sich ihre Lippen berührt hätten, doch genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür mit einem lauten Rums auf und Fleur kam herein.

Die beiden schnellten auseinander, doch Fleur schien nicht einmal zu bemerken in was für eine Situation sie hineingeplatzt war, sondern füllte einen Teller mit Bratkartoffeln aus dem Rohr auf.

„Oh, arry-cherie vergiss bitte das Wasser nischt, ja?" und schon war sie wieder im Garten.

„Ich geh jetzt auch wohl besser wieder hinaus zu…, äh, nicht?"

Ginny zögerte noch kurz, dann glitt ihre Hand aus Harrys und sie lief zurück in den Garten.

_Ganz toll gemach! Wirklich super gemacht Fleur! Jetzt hat Ginny wahrscheinlich Angst vor mir und glaubt, ich bin ein wüster Lüstling. Ganz fein!_

Harry lief ebenfalls zurück in den Garten.


	3. Ein Leben nach Hogwarts

Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos von Himmel, was für England Ende August eine Seltenheit war. Fate VanEden, eine kleine junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen kinnlangen Locken, saß gelangweilt auf der Lehne einer Bank an einer Bushaltestelle rauchte eine Zigarette und benutzte eine leere Cola-Dose als Aschenbecher. Sie blinzelte gegen die Sonne und war zu geblendet um etwas zu erkennen als sie eine angenehme Männerstimme von der Seite ansprach.

„Na, lange gewartet?" Sie hatte auch schon vorher gewusst, dass die Person nur ihr Partner Seth sein konnte, doch nun lächelte sie ein leicht verschwitzter junger Mann von 21 Jahren mit dunklem Teint und schwarzen Haaren an.

„Hätte schlimmer sein können." Sie sprang auf und schnippte den Zigaretten-Stummel weg.

„Gehen wir! Bin gespannt, was man von uns will. Ach ja, sehen wir uns später den neuen Film mit Tom Cruise an?"

„Ok. Obwohl ich nach wie vor nicht weiß, was du an dem findest", meinte der junge Mann.

„Hach, er hat so schöne Haare!" schwärmte Fate.

„Ich hab auch schöne Haare!" raunzte Seth.

„Ja, weiß ich doch!" Sie zog seinen Kopf ruckartig zu sich und wuschelte durch sein Haar.

Als sie beim Zugang zu einem kleinen Gässchen angekommen waren, in dem sich nichts außer Mülltonnen, in denen eine Katze nach Essbarem suchte und Schotterkübeln befand, deutete sie ihm ihr dort hin zu folgen. Sie spähte noch einmal kurz um die Ecke, ob sich wohl niemand näherte, dann gab sie ihm ein Zeichen und beide verschwanden mit einem lauten Knall, der die Katze dazu veranlasste kopfüber in eine der Mülltonnen zu fallen.

------------------------

Die beiden jungen Menschen zogen ihre engen, schwarzen Roben mit silbernem Saum über, sobald sie sicher in den prächtigen Hallen des Zauberei Ministeriums appariert hatten. Diese zeichneten sie als Studenten der Auroren-Akademie aus, die sie seit drei Jahren besuchten.

Sie waren die jüngsten Studenten der Akademie, und so hatte keiner der beiden eine Ahnung, was das Ministerium von ihnen wollen könnte.

„Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl", meinte Fate, als sie, nachdem sie in den zweiten Stock gefahren waren in einen Gang einbogen, der zum Büro des „Vorstands der Abteilung für Schutz und Sicherheit" führte, „und es wird immer mieser."

Vor dem Büro standen nämlich zwei Gestalten, die schon ohne die angespannten Gesichter, die sie machten Respekt einflößend genug gewesen wären. Der eine war Kingsley Shacklebolt, groß und dunkel, einer der besten Auroren Englands der andere war Maximillian McMahon, der Leiter der Auroren-Akademie. Er war optisch fast das Gegenteil von Shacklebolt, eher klein und drahtig, mit kurzen silbergrauen Haaren, und stechenden stahlblauen Augen.

„Da sind sie ja endlich!" sprach McMahon sie an und öffnete die Tür zum Büro.

Kaum dass die beiden Kadetten eingetreten waren bekamen sie sofort den nächsten Schreck. Vor ihnen, mit einer Prothese am Tisch, saß der berühmte Mad Eye Moody.

Sofort salutierten Fate und Seth zackig was Moody mit einem genervten Winken quittierte.

Er stand auf und bewegte sich langsam auf sie zu.

„So sieht also die Auroren Zukunft aus? Naja…" Er umrundete sie und rümpfte ein wenig die deformierte Nase.

„Wie sie sehen…" er schlug auf den Schreibtisch, „hat man mich zum Bürohengst degradiert. Das soll ihnen nicht passieren. Hiermit erhalten sie von mir ihren ersten offiziellen Arbeitsauftrag."

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Fate, dass das ganze Meeting wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein musste, doch schon im nächsten hielt sie eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand, auf deren Kopf groß in blau und gold das Siegel der Auroren prangte.

Seth hatte ein identisches Schriftstück bekommen und bereits zu lesen begonnen, und Fate sah mit Schrecken, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Moody zu.

„Sollten sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, wenden sie sich an Mister McMahon, den Ausbildner ihres Vertrauens." Ein sarkastisches Lächeln verzog das Gesicht des alten Auroren zu einer noch hässlicheren Fratze, als es schon eine war.

„Sir! ..." hob Fate an zu sprechen.

„Wie schon gesagt, wenden sie sich am McMahon. Ich bin nur der Überbringer der Nachricht. Mehr will ich auch gar nicht sagen. Und nun: wegtreten!"

Moody machte eine knappe Handbewegung, die ihnen klar machte, dass das Treffen nun eindeutig beendet war.

Kaum, dass sie den Raum verlassen hatten, fing Fate an ihren Partner mit Fragen zu bombardieren, während sie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Sag schon, was steht drin? Was wollen sie?"

Seth hielt mitten in einem Schritt inne, sah sie verzwickt an, nahm ihr eigenes Schriftstück, hielt es ihr unter die Nase und meinte nur: „Lies selber! Ich suche McMahon."

Fate stand kurz verdutzt da, setzte sich dann kurzerhand nahe der Wand auf den Marmorboden, zündete sich eine Zigarette an, wobei sie sich wunderte, warum es eigentlich in der magischen Welt keine „Rauchen verboten!"-Schilder gab, und begann zu lesen.

_Auroren-Vereinigung Englands_

_Sehr geehrte Miss VanEden,_

_Hiermit erteile ich Ihnen Ihren ersten offiziellen Auftrag im Namen des Zauberei-Ministeriums. Es wird von Ihnen erwartet, dass Sie ihn nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ausführen werden. _

_Sie werden sich am 1. September pünktlich um 11:00 Uhr am Gleis 9 ¾ der Kings Cross Station einfinden. Von dort aus werden Sie zusammen mit den Schülern im Hogwarts Express zur Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei reisen._

_Ab diesem Zeitpunkt sind sie mir unterstellt, und werden Aufträge im Namen der Schule, im Namen des Ministeriums und im Namen von Professor Albus Dumbledore persönlich ausführen. _

_Zu großen Teilen werden diese Aufgaben aus Personenschutz in Hogwarts und Hogsmeade bestehen, doch Änderungen sind jederzeit möglich und werden Ihnen rechtzeitig mitgeteilt werden._

_Ein Quartier steht für Sie selbstverständlich in Hogwarts zur Verfügung. Die Entlohnung besteht allerdings allein aus freier Kost und Logis. _

_Mitzubringen sind neben angemessener Gewandung (die Robe eines Kadetten der Auroren-Akademie) und Ihrem Zauberstabs sämtliche Utensilien die Sie, nach Ihrer Meinung, für die Verteidigung von Schutzbefohlenen für notwendig halten. _

_Ferner rate ich Ihnen, sich bei zuverlässigen Quellen an der Akademie diesbezüglich Rat einzuholen._

_Alles Weitere wird nach Ihrem Eintreffen am 1. September besprochen werden._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Direktorin_

_Dieses Schriftstück ergeht an Sie, im Auftrag der Abteilung für Schutz und Sicherheit._

_Es ist allein für Ihre Augen bestimmt und wird sich, wenn ein nicht autorisiertes Individuum es betrachtet sofort selbst zerstören._

Fate hatte während sie las ihre brennende Zigarette vollkommen vergessen und schreckte aus einer plötzlich eingetretenen Starre aus, als ein wenig heißer Asche auf ihrer linken Hand landete. Mit einer hastigen Bewegung wischte sie das kleine graue Häufchen weg. Als sie aber darauf hin ihren Handrücken betrachtete, der ziemlich schmerzte, entdeckte sie auch eine winzig klein geschriebene Nachricht am untersten Ende des Pergaments.

_Ich freu mich, Sie nach drei Jahren wieder in Hogwarts zu sehen. Aber ich bitte Sie, um absolute Vorsicht. Das wird kein leichtes Jahr…für uns alle. _

Diese freundlichen Worte ihres ehemaligen Gryffindor Vorstands, lösten zwar ein wenig das Gefühl der Spannung in Fates Magengegend, doch beruhigend fand sie sie auf keinen Fall.

Sie stand auf und begann unruhig hin und her zu laufen, bis sie Seth auf sie zueilen sah.

Er blieb nicht stehen und so fiel sie in Gleichschritt mit ihm.

„Was hat McMahon gesagt? Was zum Geier hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Seth blieb stehen und sah seine Freundin besorgt an.

„Willst du wirklich alles wissen? Dann mach dich auf was gefasst. Er sagte, erstens sind wir, seiner Meinung nach, entbehrlich auf der Suche nach du-weißt-schon-wem. Zweitens sind wir gutes Kanonenfutter, sollte Hogwarts angegriffen werden, und ein gutes Frühwarnsystem. Sobald wir ausgeschaltet sind treten die richtigen Auroren auf den Plan und machen ihre Arbeit. Drittens, meint er, dass die Schüler, vor allem ein gewisser Junge mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn, zu uns jungen Hüpfern mehr Vertrauen entwickeln könnte, als zu so einem alten Knacker, wie ihm."

Er holte tief Luft. McMahon war für seine geradezu brutale Ehrlichkeit bekannt. Doch, dass er sie ganz skrupellos an die vorderste Front schickte, und somit praktisch ihre Todesurteile unterzeichnete, war geradezu unglaublich.

Fate kochte innerlich.

Sie hatte den Auroren immer vertraut. Seit sie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr bei der Berufsberatung von McGonagall den Vorschlag bekommen hatte sich ihnen anzuschließen, hatte sie immer nur auf den Tag hingearbeitet, an dem sie in den Dienst des Ministeriums treten würde.

Sie war zusammen mit Seth durch die Ausbildung geradezu geflogen, hatte Tag und Nacht gelernt und trainiert um nicht zurückzufallen und somit einige ihrer älteren Mitstudenten überrundet, und nun, nun würde sie die Ausbildung vermutlich niemals abschließen.

Doch ganz plötzlich machte es tief in ihrem braunen Lockenkopf klick.

So leicht ließen sie sich nicht unterkriegen. Der große Krieg stand zweifelsohne bevor, und wenn sie darin kämpfen sollten, warum dann nicht an vorderster Front?

Warum traute McMahon ihnen eigentlich nicht zu, dass sie einen 16jährigen Jungen und einen Haufen anderer Kinder verteidigen konnten?

Hin und her gerissen zwischen diesen zwei Gedankengängen fühlte Fate plötzlich, wie sich die starken arme ihres Freundes um sie schlossen und er sanft ihre Stirn küsste.

Sie fasste sich wieder ein wenig und suchte nach etwas, dass sie nun sagen könnte, ohne wütend oder weinerlich zu klingen.

„Was hat McGonagall dir eigentlich geschrieben?" fragte sie, fast so als ob sie über das heutige Abendessen sprechen würde.

„McGonagall? Nichts! Mein Schreiben kam von Remus Lupin, der anscheinend wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten wird. Er sagt, er würde sich sehr über meine Unterstützung freuen, und, dass wir uns gemeinsam überlegen würden, was genau ich tun könnte. Er klingt wirklich nett."

Fate musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auszurasten, wenn sie an das gefühlskalte Gerede von McGonagall dachte.

„Mir wurde geraten, mir bei einem unserer Lehrkräfte Tipps zu holen. Ich würde vorschlagen wir senden eine Eil-Eule an Lupin."

„Nicht möglich. Er ist bereits in Hogwarts und bereitet mit Dumbledore irgendetwas Wichtiges vor. Er hat vermutlich keine Zeit", meinte Seth.

Fates Gehirn hatte wieder den gewohnten schnellen zackigen Rhythmus gefunden, den es für das Auroren-Training brauchte.

„Gut, dann wenden wir uns eben an Sekovic. Er ist von den ganzen Gestalten an der Akademie noch am wenigsten verschroben.

Als nächstes kontaktiere ich Severus. Er ist ebenfalls in Hogwarts, er weiß hoffentlich ein wenig mehr.

Und du musst einen Brief an deine Mutter schreiben. Sie macht sich bestimmt Sorgen. Vermutlich hat sie schon eine Nachricht über deine „Einberufung" erhalten."

Sie holte kurz tief Luft und schloss die Augen.

„Das werden zwei sehr anstrengende Wochen Mr. Amroy. Wenig Schlaf, viel Arbeit, so gehört es sich schließlich für Auroren im Einsatz."

Sie blickte zu Seth auf und sah, dass er sie auf eine eigenartig milde Weise anlächelte.

Fragend legte sie den Kopf zur Seite.

Schließlich grinste Seth und meinte: „Der Film mit Tom Cruise fällt also für heute aus?"

Sie trat ihm spielerisch in den Hintern und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach draußen und an die Arbeit.

------------------------

Keine zwei Stunden später hatten die zwei neu- ernannten Jung- Auroren, nun wieder in Muggel- Kleidung an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt einem Pub nahe dem Leaky Cauldron eingefunden, und auch schon wenige Minuten später trudelte auch Instructor Sekovic, ebenfalls in einem schicken Muggel- Anzug gewandet ein. 

Der gebürtige Russe war ein attraktiver Mann Mitte dreißig, mit kurzen blonden Haaren, der so gut wie immer ein spitzbübisches Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. An seinem Kinn trug er einen sauber gestutzten Bart, der im Gegensatz zu seinem Kopfhaar hellbraun war.

„Amroy! VanEden! Na? Ihr zwei seht ja wirklich aus wie zwei begossene Pudel."

Er schlug Seth spielerisch auf die Schulter und legte einen Arm um Fate. Nachdem er einen Schutzzauber gewirkt hatte, der sie vor ungebetenen Zuhörern schützte wurde er plötzlich ernst.

„Wie kann ich euch denn nun bei eurem Auftrag helfen? Ich hoffe doch, ich soll niemanden für euch umlegen?"

Er grinste wieder, auch wenn die beiden das ganze nicht wirklich komisch fanden.

Das anschließende Meeting war gezeichnet von einer eher gedrückten Stimmung, da Sekovic trotz seiner sonst so lockeren Art rasch ebenfalls davon überzeugt war, dass der Auftrag alles andere als ein Spaß für alle Beteiligten werden würde.

Schließlich erarbeitete er mit ihnen einen Trainings- und Lernplan, der sowohl die Lektüre einiger sehr komplizierter Werke über Kampf- und Schutzzauber, als auch eine Menge praktischer Übungseinheiten auf den Trainingsplätzen der Akademie vorsah.

Wie von Fate prophezeit, ließ ihnen die straffe Tagesplanung kaum Zeit für mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf pro Tag, oder besser gesagt pro Nacht.

Da das Gerede von dem auf sie zukommenden Stress Fate und Seth, und wohl auch Sekovic sichtlich zu ermüden schien, bestellte der Instructor für seine ehemaligen Studenten schließlich die erste Runde Bier, gefolgt von einer ersten Runde Whiskey und einer weiteren Runde Bier, und als sie spät in der Nacht das Pub verließen waren sie alle drei ziemlich angeheitert.

Sekovic verließ sie an einer der nächsten Kreuzungen und gab ihnen noch die Warnungen mit auf den Weg in ihrem Zustand ja nicht zu apparieren oder zu fliegen. Es gäbe schon genug Unfälle durch betrunkene Zauberer, meinte er und stolperte im nächsten Augenblick über eine Unebenheit im Boden und fiel der Länge nach hin.

Fate und Seth verabschiedeten sich hastig und machten sich davon, bevor sie noch vor ihrem Instructor vor Lachen zusammengebrochen wären.

------------------------

Fast zwei Wochen später wurde Seth durch einen lauten Rums und ein darauf folgendes Gefluche mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er griff sofort nach seinem Zauberstab, doch im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Es brannte nur eine kleine Schreibtischlampe, die die Einzimmerwohnung in ein trübes gelbliches Licht tauchte. Seth schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Hochbettes, das Fate und er aufgrund des akuten Platzmangels teilten und stieg die Leiter herunter.

Seine Geliebte sah von ihrem Platz an dem kleinen Tisch auf, der für beide als Ess- und Arbeitsplatz herhalten musste als Seth sie ansprach.

„Verdammt noch mal, was machst du denn noch auf? Er ist vier Uhr in der Früh, in zwei Stunden müssten wir schon wieder aufstehen!"

Er blickte auf das herab gefallene Buch, das den Rums verursacht hatte und hob es auf. _„Kerpler's Leitfaden für die Anwendung von Kampfmagie"_

Sie vergrub das Gesicht kurz in ihren Händen.

„ Ach, ich versteh das hier einfach nicht!"

Sie nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und schlug es auf.

„Hier!" Sie deutete auf einen Absatz, den sie mit einem Rufzeichen markiert hatte.

„_In der Anwendung von Zaubern im Kampf ist darauf zu achten, dass die Handbewegung des Ausführenden proportional oder umgekehrt proportional zur Reichweite des Zaubers ist…"_

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an, während er den Absatz noch einmal las.

„Das ist doch ein Witz! Was soll man den damit anfangen?"

„Hast du überhaupt weiter gelesen?" Er deutete auf den Absatz darunter.

„Hier steht doch alles was du wissen musst."

„_Bei Zaubern mit aggressiver Wirkung wird die Reichweite umso größer, je heftiger die Bewegung des Zauberstabes ausgeführt wird. Siehe dazu die Tabelle 22.3 im Anhang._

_Bei Zaubern mit defensiver Wirkung allerdings verringert sich die Reichweite mit zunehmender Heftigkeit der Bewegung. Dies bedeutet, dass der Schutz sich näher am Ausführenden aufbaut. Siehe dazu die Tabelle 22.4 im Anhang."_

„Das heißt, je heftiger du fuchtelst, desto weiter geht dein Angriffszauber und desto näher ist dein Schutzzauber an dir selbst", fasste Seth Kerpler's Theorie zusammen.

„Und warum kann der das dann nicht auch so hinschreiben? Das versteht doch nur ein Ravenclaw!" empörte sich Fate, während sie zum Anhang blätterte.

„Oh mein Gott!"

Sie deutete auf eine Tabelle in der in winziger Schrift die ungefähren Bewegungsumfänge für 2000 Zauber für jeweils die Reichweiten sechs, vier, zwei und einen Meter eingetragen waren.

Auf den nächsten Seiten befand sich eine ähnliche Tabelle für Schutzzauber.

„Das kann sich doch keiner merken!"

„Das sind doch nur ungefähre Richtwerte. Schau sie dir einmal durch, dann verstehst du schon den Trick dahinter", beruhigte sie Seth. „Und jetzt komm endlich ins Bett!"

Sie stand auf, schlug resigniert das Buch zu und löschte das Licht.

------------------------

„Meine Güte, VanEden was ist denn heute nur mit dir los!" schimpfte Sekovic, als Fate am nächsten Tag zum zehnten Male von einem von Seths Erstarrungszaubern getroffen von ihrem Besen fiel.

„Entschuldigung, ich war unkonzentriert", meinte die Jung- Aurorin, während sie sich ihre schmerzende Hüfte rieb.

Sie befanden sich auf den Trainingsplätzen der Auroren- Akademie und hielten ihre letzte Trainingseinheit ab.

Die Anlage umfasste Übungsräume und zwei Outdoor- Plätze, die so groß wie Fußballfelder waren. Getarnt war sie als ein alter Hinterhof, durch dessen Absperrung man nur gelangte, wenn man seinen Zauberstab in das vermeintliche Schlüsselloch steckte.

„Du denkst zu viel nach VanEden. Das kostet dich Zeit! Zeit die dich da draußen vielleicht dein Leben kosten kann!" ermahnte sie ihr Instructor.

„Ich muss die ganze Zeit an diese blöde Reichweiten- Regel denken, die ich gestern in Kerpler's Buch gelesen habe."

Sekovic überlegte kurz, packte dann Fate am Arm und zog sie an den Rand des Übungsplatzes, wo sich einige Ziele aus Holz befanden. Zehn Meter davor hielt er an und befahl ihr einen Explosionszauber auf das Ziel zu wirken. Sie traf auf Anhieb die Mitte und das Holzschild explodierte.

„Sehr gut! Und jetzt", er holte ein anderes Ziel näher an sie heran, „mach das gleiche noch einmal."

Wieder brachte sie das Ziel zum Explodieren.

„Na also! Was willst du denn mehr, Kind? Wenn du beim zweiten Ziel zu heftig gezaubert hättest, wäre der Zauber zwar in das Ziel hinein gefahren, es wäre aber nicht explodiert. Ungefähr so!"

Er demonstrierte es ihr an einem weiteren Ziel.

„Das Wichtigste dahinter ist die Intuition und die entwickelt eigentlich jeder Zauberer im Laufe der ersten Jahre.  
Der gute alte Kerpler war nur einer der ersten, die das ganze in der Theorie niedergeschrieben haben.  
Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen und du brauchst auch keine Abstands- Tabellen auswendig lernen."

Fate war sichtlich beruhigt und absolvierte das restliche Training in ihrer üblichen Bestform.

------------------------

Da es bereits der 31. August war gingen Fate und Seth anschließend auf einen Einkaufbummel in die Winkelgasse.

Beide erwarben einige Notwendigkeiten und auch einiges was sie sich normalerweise nicht geleistet hätten. Angesichts ihres ersten Auftrags waren beide mittlerweile guter Dinge.

Seth kaufte sich einige sehr interessante Bücher bei Flourish & Blotts, unter anderem "Was Sie schon immer über Sie-wissen-schon-wen wissen wollten" von Rita Skeeter, in dem sie angebliche "Fakten" und inteessante "Anektoten" über den Dunklen Lord zusammen getragen hatte. Die beiden Jung- Auroren hielten es zwar beide für den größten Schwachsinn, der jemals geschrieben wurde, aber als amüsante Bettlektüre war es durchaus brauchbar.

Anschließend deckten sich mit beide mit neuen schicken Roben ein und machten noch einen Abstecher zu Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Als sie mit ihren vollen Einkaufstüten gerade den Heimweg antreten wollten blieb Fate plötzlich stehen, drückte Seth ihre Tüten in die Hand und meinte sie hätte noch etwas vergessen.

Sie rannte ein Stück die Straße hinunter und verschwand in einem Laden, der Zutaten für Zaubertränke verkaufte.

Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit einem winzigen Päckchen zurück.

„Was hast du denn da?" fragte Seth und beäugte das kleine Papiersäckchen neugierig.

„Ein Geschenk für Severus", meinte sie und zog aus der Tüte eine kleine strahlend weiße Feder hervor.

„Und das ist… ? fragte ihr Freund vorsichtig.

„Die Schwanzfeder eines weißen Kolibris. Sehr selten", antwortete sie und drehte die Feder vorsichtig zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Und das braucht man für…?" fragte Seth grinsend weiter.

„Celeritax- Serum", antwortete sie und sah ihn verwundert an. „Hast du denn in Zaubertränke nie aufgepasst? Der Trank, der dich so schnell agieren lässt, dass dir alle anderen vorkommen, als wären sie auf Zeitlupe geschalten! Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern?"

„Doch, jetzt, wo du's sagst. Aber ich schätzte, dass du wohl in Zaubertränke auch einen besonderen Bonus im Vergleich zu uns anderen hast."

Er zwinkerte sie belustigt an.

„Ach, halt doch den Mund!" quittierte Fate Seths Andeutung, nahm ihm ihre Tüten wieder ab und zusammen machten sie sich in der Abendsonne auf den Weg nach Hause.


	4. Vom Lächeln und Leiden

Pünktlich mit dem ersten September war es in England vorbei mit dem Sommer.

Der Herbst hatte über Nacht Einzug gehalten, und es wehte ein sehr kühler Wind als im Hause Weasley die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Aufbruch der Kinder zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts getroffen wurden.

Der Besuch in der Winkelgasse war ein krönender Abschluss für die Sommerferien gewesen, ganz besonders für Harry, der bei Madam Malkin einen kleinen Blick auf Ginny in der Umkleide bei der Anprobe ihres neuen Ballkleides erhaschen konnte.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Jetzt, da er sie jeden Tag sehen konnte gefiel ihm Rons kleine Schwester besser und besser. Ihre zarten weißen Hände, ihre leuchtend roten Haare und, dass sie irgendwie immer nach Himbeeren zu duften schien hatten ihm in letzter Zeit mehr und mehr schlaflose Nächte beschert.

Dass er sich mit Ron ein Zimmer teilen musste, was ihn natürlich normalerweise sehr gefreut hätte, war in diesem Fall der Grund für einige peinliche Momente gewesen, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass der jüngste Weasley Mann nun immer misstrauischer wurde, wenn Harry versuchte Ginny allein zu sehen.

„Dein Gerede über eine gewisse, uns sehr gut bekannte Gryffindor ist aber auch schon ganz schön verdächtig", hatte er eines Nachmittags zu dem Rothaarigen gemeint, als der zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag einen von Hermines Briefen zitierte.

„Ach, halt die Klappe! Ich find es nur unglaublich witzig, wenn ich sie mir vorstelle, wie sie ihre Großtante zum Bingospielen begleitet und von einem 81 jährigen senilen Opa einen Heiratsantrag bekommt!"

„Pass nur auf, dass sie ihn nicht annimmt! Vielleicht ist er reich?" Harry hatte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Feldbett zurückfallen lassen und bei dem Wort Heiratsantrag an Ginny in einem langen weißen Kleid denken müssen.

„Auch gut. Er macht's eh nicht mehr lang. Und wenn sie dann geerbt hat, kann sie uns alle auf einen schönen langen Urlaub auf Hawaii einladen."

Wenn Harry also nicht gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war, Ron aufzuziehen, hatte er versucht Ginny irgendwie unauffällig für sich alleine zu haben. Es war ihm sogar einmal gelungen alleine mit ihr zum Badeteich zu gehen, da Ron mit Bill eine Besorgung in der Stadt zu erledigen hatte.

Er hatte auch irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie sich auch darüber gefreut hatte, doch dann waren sie am Steg gesessen und es hatte sich eine lange peinliche Stille ausgebreitet, die darin gegipfelt hatte, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr getraut hatte sie direkt anzusehen.

Schade eigentlich. Sonst hätte er sicher die Blicke bemerkt, mit denen sie ihn praktisch mit samt seiner Brille verschlungen hatte.

Und so begaben sie sich am ersten September mit Sack und Pack zum Gleis 9 ¾, Ron und Ginny zum ersten Mal mit komplett neuer Ausstattung, was vor allem Ginny einige sehr interessierte Blicke von einigen Ravenclaw Sechstklässlern einbrachte.

Beim Durchschreiten der Barriere hätte Harry fast einen kaum wieder zu erkennenden Draco Malfoy über den Haufen gerannt. Der sonst immer so unglaublich schick gekleidete blonde Slytherin trug einen schlichten schwarzen Pullover und ausgewaschene Jeans, und schien in seinem ganzen Auftreten viel unsicherer als man es in den letzten fünf Jahren je von ihm gesehen hatte.

„Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst, Potter!" hatte er in einem wenig überzeugenden Ton zu Harry gesagt, wobei diesem vorkam, dass er Malfoys Lippen zittern sah.

Er nahm sich also vor, den Slytherin noch genauer als sonst im Auge zu behalten, während er sich zusammen mit Ginny ein Abteil suchte, zum ersten Mal wirklich inständig hoffend, dass es noch ein freies gab.

Diese Hoffnung wurde herbe zunichte gemacht, als Luna Lovegood ihren Kopf wenige Meter vor ihnen aus einer Tür steckte und ihnen zurief, dass sie und Neville extra Plätze für sie reserviert hatten. Er musste sich wirklich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht zu antworten, dass sich sowieso keiner freiwillig zu ihnen gesetzt hätte.

So verging die erste Hälfte der Reise eher zäh.

Harry versuchte Ginny nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen, wie sehr er am liebsten hier und jetzt über sie hergefallen wäre, was ihm auch seiner Meinung gut gelang.

Sein Herz setzte allerdings jedes Mal aus, als sie ihn nach einem Witz oder einer halbwegs intelligenten Bemerkung anstrahlte. So wurde er allmählich lockerer und führte in Gedanken den geheimen „Harry-Potter-du-bist-Spitze" – Siegestanz auf, als es ihm nach einer lustigen Quidditch- Anekdote gelang, die lachende Ginny an sich heranzuziehen.

Als er dann mit einem um ihre Schulter gelegten Arm sitzen blieb, machte Luna die Stimmung mit einem unglaublich präzise gezielten Schlag zunichte.

Sie sah von ihrem Quibbler auf, legte den Kopf fragend zur Seite und fragte vollkommen ungerührt: „Und habt ihr Es schon getan, oder wartet ihr damit bis ihr in Hogwarts seid?"

Neville verschluckte sich an einem Schokoladenfrosch, Ginny schien wie von einem unsichtbaren Seil gezogen plötzlich einen Meter von Harry weg zu sitzen und er selbst war vollauf überzeugt, dass es nicht peinlicher sein konnte von der ganzen Schule nackt mit einem Quietscheentchen in der Badewanne dabei erwischt zu werden, wie er aus vollem Halse den Titelsong von Baywatch sang.

„Und du, meine Liebe? Den ganzen Sommer über schön mit deinem Zauberstab gespielt?"

Wäre Harry nicht schon bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt gewesen, hätte er spätestens bei diesem Konter sein Herz an Ginny verloren.

Man konnte sehen wie Luna innerhalb von Sekunden vom Hals aufwärts bis unter die blonden Haarspitzen dunkelrot anlief, und Harry fragte sich gerade, wie viel Wahrheit wohl in Ginnys Worten gelegen hatte, als die Tür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde und Hermine ganz aufgeregt meinte, Ron und sie hätten etwas entdeckt, was sie ihnen nicht vorenthalten wollten.

Die beiden Präfekten führten sie mehrere Waggons entlang und diskutierten dabei die ganze Zeit über die anscheinend sehr eigenartige Entdeckung.

Harry war richtig enttäuscht, als sie schließlich ein Abteil erreichten das mit zugezogenen dunkelblauen Vorhängen vor neugierigen Augen geschützt war. Außerdem hing ein improvisiertes Schild vor der Tür, auf dem „Bitte nicht stören" stand.

„Und?" fragte er Hermine ein wenig irritiert.

„Erstens: Blaue statt rote Vorhänge. Zweitens: Dieses Schild. Und Drittens: Sei mal leise und hör genau hin!" erklärte Ron.

Harry und Ginny lauschten angestrengt und wusste sofort, was die beiden meinten. Von drinnen hörte man das leise Gekicher einer Frau und die Stimme eines Mannes, der anscheinend nicht ganz einverstanden damit war, was seine Reisegefährtin vorhatte.

„Das geht doch nicht, Fate! Nein, lass das! Das mit dem Howarts Express war doch nur so dahin gesagt! Uaaah, was machst du da!?"

Sie sahen Ron und Hermine mit großen Augen an und merkten, dass die beiden sich bis jetzt nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen hatten können. Keiner hielt es länger aus, und alle prusteten wie verrückt los.

Da wurde plötzlich die Abteilstür aufgerissen und eine sehr hübsche junge Frau, die sich anscheinend noch schnell die letzten Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zumachte, steckte den Kopf heraus.

„Sind nur Schüler!" meinte sie zu ihrem Mitreisenden, der verzweifelt versuchte sein schief geknöpftes Gillette zuzumachen und nun sichtlich erleichtert schien.

Hermine und Ginny warfen sich, als sie einen Blick auf den Fremden erhascht hatten einen viel sagenden Blick zu: _Netter Anblick!_

„Gibt es Probleme? Wenn nicht, dann…" die junge Frau wollte gerade wieder zurück in ihr Abteil gehen, als ihr Blick an Harry hängen blieb.

„Ah! Hallo Harry! Wisst ihr was? kommt doch rein!"

„Ich bin übrigens Fate und das ist Seth", stellte sie sich und den jungen Mann vor, der es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, sich wieder vollständig anzuziehen.

„Setzt euch doch! Butterbier gefällig?" Sie zog vier Flaschen aus ihrer Handtasche, reichte jedem eine und deutete auf die freien Sitzplätze.

„Und ihr seid?" Sie deutete auf Harrys Freunde, die sich hastig vorstellten, während sie die Stoppeln von ihren Bierflaschen zogen.

„Meine Güte! Ihr habt euch aber ganz schön verändert!" wunderte sich die junge Frau namens Fate.

„Entschuldigung, haben wir uns schon mal getroffen?" fragte Hermine zögerlich, da die Fremde sie anscheinend zu kennen schien.

„Jetzt bin ich aber traurig", Fate machte ein schmollendes Gesicht, während sie weiter erklärte.

„Als ich im sechsten Jahr war habt ihr den Stein der Weisen vor Quirrel gerettet und als ich im siebten war, gab es doch die Geschichte mit dem Basilisken und der Kammer des Schreckens.

Ich bin mit euch zwei Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen, und ihr erkennt eure Tisch- und Turmgefährtin nicht mehr. Schade, ich dachte, ihr würdet euch an uns erinnern. Seth war zur gleichen Zeit in Ravenclaw."

Die vier entschuldigten sich hastig und Harry konnte sich dunkel erinnern, dass es im Ravenclaw Quidditch Team einen Jäger namens Seth gegeben hatte.

„Und was machen Sie dann hier im Hogwarts Express?" fragte Harry weiter, der ein leichtes Gefühl des Misstrauens nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Kannst ruhig Du zu uns sagen, Kleiner! Wir sind Auroren – Kadetten", sie zeigte stolz auf ihren schwarz- silbernen Umhang der das Auroren Wappen trug, „und sollen auf euch Hogwarts- Schüler heuer ein bisschen aufpassen."

Sie stand auf um das Fenster des Abteils zu öffnen und Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Ron jeder ihrer Bewegungen unter ihren engen schwarzen Kleidern folgte.

Dann ließ sie sich wieder auf der Bank nieder und verschränkte ihre Beide zu einem Schneidersitz, wobei es sie nicht zu stören schien, dass ihre Stiefel Spuren auf dem Sitz hinterlassen würden.

Fate nahm ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus ihrer Tasche und bot der Runde an, sich daraus zu bedienen. Harry, Ron und Ginny lehnten dankend ab, doch Hermine beugte sich zögernd nach vorne als wollte sie schon zugreifen, änderte aber dann die Richtung ihrer Bewegung und wandte sich ihren Schuhbändern zu.

Fate zuckte die Schultern und zündete ihre Zigarette mit einer knappen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes an.

„Schlechte Angewohnheit von mir. Ist vermutlich vernünftiger von euch, sie nicht zu übernehmen."

Sie grinste fröhlich in die Runde.

Seth, der bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatte, meinte nun, ohne von seinem Tagespropheten aufzusehen: „Hier steht was über diesen Verbrecher, diesen Sirius Black."

Harry fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm einen Kübel Eiswasser über den Kopf gekippt.

Fate beugte sich zu ihm um einen Blick auf den Artikel zu erhaschen. „Haben sie ihn jetzt doch geschnappt? Verdammt, das sollte doch mein erstes Glanzstück als Auror werden", ärgerte sie sich.

„Nein, im Gegenteil. Das Ministerium gibt unter seiner neuen Leitung von Andrew Allwell zu, dass es im Bezug auf Black komplett daneben gelegen hatte und er wird posthum von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen. Seine eigene Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange soll ihn umgebracht haben. Kaum zu fassen oder?"

„Siruis Black war der beste Freund meines Vaters und mein Vormund. Passt also auf, was ihr über ihn sagt! Er wurde jahrelang zu Unrecht in Azkaban festgehalten. Er war ein guter Mensch!" Harry war aufgesprungen und hatte die beiden jungen Auroren praktisch angeschrieen.

_Wer glauben diese Fazkes denn, dass sie sind? Spielen sich hier auf, und erwarten, dass wir ihre Show cool finden! Die wissen doch gar nicht wovon sie reden!_

Hermine hatte ihn am Ärmel gepackt und wieder auf seinen Sitzplatz zurückgezogen.

„Entschuldige, das wusste ich nicht", meinte Fate plötzlich mit leiser und ernster Stimme. Es schien ihr wirklich Leid zu tun.

„Vielleicht gehen wir jetzt besser zurück in unser Abteil", meinte Harry kühl, „Wir sehen uns sicher in Hogwarts."

Gefolgt von Ginny, Ron und Hermine verließ er das Abteil.

Als sie am späten Nachmittag in Hogsmeade ankamen, hatte sich Harrys Stimmung schon wieder ein kleines bisschen gebessert.

Er hatte nämlich im Zug auf dem Rückweg zu Neville und Luna wider Erwarten ein freies Abteil gefunden, in das er sich mit Ginny zurückziehen konnte.

Sie hatte versucht ihn mit Smalltalk über die Fächer im fünften Jahr ein bisschen von seinem Ärger abzulenken und dann war sie noch ein wenig über Snape hergezogen, was Harry wie immer ein wenig aufheitern konnte.

Außerdem hatte sie zu ihm gesagt, dass sie die Ferien sehr schön gefunden hatte und sich sehr darüber freuen würde, wenn er nächstes Jahr wieder zu ihnen käme.

So verließen sie gemeinsam mit Hermine, Ron, Neville und Luna den Bahnhof in Richtung Hogwarts, mit dem großen Unterschied, dass diesmal alle die Thestrale sehen konnten.

Fate und Seth hatten sich ebenfalls gleich nach der Ankunft auf den Weg zur Schule gemacht, doch während sich der junge Halbägypter auf die Suche nach Professor Lupin machte, ging Fate der alten McGonagall geschickt aus dem Weg. Ihr erster Besuch galt nämlich einem anderen Mitglied des Lehrkörpers.

„Professor Snape! Professor Snape! Severus!" rief sie der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt am Ende eines Ganges zu, die gerade einigen Hufflepuff Drittklässlern eine Rüge wegen fehlender Krawatte an der Schuluniform erteilt hatte.

Der schwarzhaarige Meister der Zaubertränke drehte sich ruckartig um und sah wie eine junge Auroren Kadettin auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Sie kam einen guten Meter vor ihm zu stehen und strahlte ihn an, während sich der 36-jährige nicht anders zu helfen wusste als zu lächeln.

„Wenn das nicht die kleine Fate VanEden ist! Du hast dich in den letzten vier Jahren ja ganz schön verändert!"

„Du dich aber auch lieber Professor Severus! Sind das etwa Falten, die ich da in deinem Gesicht sehe?" feixte sie, worauf er sich hastig umsah um sich zu vergewissern, dass kein Schüler dieses Gespräch mit angehört hatte.

„Komm doch nach dem Essen in mein Büro, dort können wir ungestört reden", er deutete auf einen Stiegenabgang, der zu den Kerkern führte.

Er sah sie von oben bis unten mit einem sehr zufriedenen Blick an.

„Die Kadetten- Uniform steht dir übrigens ausgezeichnet. Schwarz war schon immer deine Farbe."

Noch einmal ließ er sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen.

„Ich muss jetzt schnell McGonagall finden", entschuldigte sich Fate, der Snapes Komplimente ziemlich peinlich waren, hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß und lief wieder den Gang zurück, vom dem sie vorher gekommen war.

Sie traf Professor McGonagal vor der Großen Halle an und wurde von ihr herzlich begrüßt.

„Oh, meine liebe Miss VanEden! Da sind Sie ja! Sie sehen gut aus! Es freut mich ja so, dass Sie in ihrem Auroren- Training so gut voran kommen! Sie sind der Stolz unseres Hauses!

Gehen Sie schon einmal vor in die Halle! Ihrer und Mr. Amroys Platz sind ganz links außen neben Professor Lupin.

Professor Dumbledore wird sie nach dem Sorting offiziell vorstellen.

Malfoy! Was machen sie da! Gehen sie sofort wieder zurück in die Halle!"

Der letzte Satz hatte einem sehr blassen, großen Jungen in Slytherin- Uniform gegolten, der versucht hatte hinter Fates Rücken von McGonagall unbemerkt aus der Halle zu schleichen und nun mit verschrecktem Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurück zu seinem Tisch ging.

Fate machte sich vorbei an den langen Tischen der Häuser auf den Weg zu ihrem Sitzplatz an der Lehrer Tafel. Sie warf Harry und seinen Freunden ein Lächeln zu und blieb kurz vor dem Direktor stehen, um ihm ihre Aufwartung zu machen.

Dann gesellte sie sich zu Seth, der sich bereits eifrig mit einem zwar zerrauft aber gut aussehenden Mann Ende dreißig unterhielt, der wohl dieser Professor Lupin sein musste.

Am anderen Ende der Tafel sah sie wie sich Severus gerade auf seinem Platz niederließ und einen missmutigen Blick auf die Horde Schüler warf, die er dieses Jahr unterrichten würde.

Gleich darauf betrat McGonagall die Halle mit einem Haufen verängstigt dreinblickender Erstklässler, die darauf warteten ihren Häusern zugeteilt zu werden.

Harry hatte sich beim Festmahl ordentlich den Bauch voll geschlagen, nachdem er jeden Gryffindor Neuzugang herzlich willkommen geheißen hatte. Er versuchte sich zumindest alle Vornamen zu merken, was ihm nur leidlich gelang.

Zumindest an Simona Smith würde er sich erinnern, da das kleine blond bezopfte Mädchen auf dem Weg zu ihrem Platz am Tisch genau vor Harry kollabierte und damit von ihren neuen Mitschülern während des ganzen Essens aufgezogen wurde.

Der sprechende Hut hatte diesmal eine düstere Weise, die von Angst und Trauer und dunklen Zeiten handelte zum Besten gegeben. Harry bemerkte aber, dass sich die meisten nicht besonders viel Gedanken darüber zu machen schienen und beschloss sich der allgemein fröhlichen Stimmung anzuschließen.

Dumbledore hatte schließlich Fate VanEden und Seth Amroy, die beiden Auroren aus dem Zug, vorgestellt, und allen erklärt, dass die beiden zum Schutz der Schüler in Hogwarts waren.

Es hatte ein wenig Getuschel gegeben, aber im Großen und Ganzen war diese Neuigkeit von den Schülern als gegebene Tatsache ohne große Aufregung akzeptiert worden.

Als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu ihrem heiß geliebten Gryffindor- Turm machten winkte Harry noch schnell Lupin, der sich angeregt mit den beiden jungen Auroren unterhielt, einen kurzen Gruß zu und lief dann Ginny hinterher, die bereits in der Tür auf ihn wartete

Sie gingen hinter den anderen Gryffindors zum Portrait der Fetten Damen wo sie nach korrekt ausgesprochenem Passwort, „Foramen magnum", eingelassen wurden.

Drinnen herrschte der typische erster-Schultag-Tumult und so beschlossen beide am Eingang zu warten, bis sich der Wirbel gelegt hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Ron auf sie zu, wischte sich über das verschwitzte Gesicht und meinte: „Man, sind die Kleinen dieses Jahr wieder lästig"

Ginny warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du dich an deinem ersten Abend hier aufgeführt hast."

Schließlich gesellte sich Hermine zu ihnen und hielt ihnen ein kleines eckiges Päckchen unter die Nasen.

„Hier! Das lag bei meinem Gepäck."

„Das ist von Fred und George", meinte Ron und deutete auf den „WWW"- Aufdruck. „Soll ich es aufmachen, oder ist da am Ende was Unanständiges drin?"

Er grinste Hermine schief an.

„Dafür ist es doch viel zu klein", erwiderte diese und bereute ihre Worte sofort wieder, als die anderen lauthals zu lachen anfingen.

„Jetzt mach schon auf!" keifte die 16jährige Ron an.

Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Schachtel mit der Aufschrift „Delicious Dazing Daisies – Zauberzigaretten, die Spaß machen"

Im Kleingedruckten stand weiterhin. „Macht nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. Wirkung ist dosisabhängig, kann mit beiliegendem Kaugummi wieder aufgehoben werden."

In der Packung befanden sich zehn bis auf den grünen, mit einem Gänseblümchen verzierten Filter sehr gewöhnlich aussehende Zigaretten und zehn Streifen eines rot-gelben Kaugummis.

Harry fand, dass es Zeit für eine kleine Schulstart- Party war und meinte: „Ok, das werden wir uns heute noch zu Gemüte führen.

Ginny, sag bitte Luna Bescheid! Und wir holen Neville.

Ich würde vorschlagen, wir treffen uns um halb zehn bei dem kleinen Fenster im Aufgang zum siebten Stock. Ach ja, ich werde Dobby noch bitten uns eine Kiste Butterbier zu besorgen."

Er jubilierte innerlich, als er daran dachte, wie er zusammen mit Ginny auf dem Dach sitzen und feiern würde.

_Ich hoffe es ist schön kühl, dann braucht sie sicher jemanden, der sie wärmt._

Zur selben Zeit hatten sich auch in den Kerkerräumen zwei Personen zum Feiern zusammengefunden.

Severus Snape hatte den besten alten Feuerwhiskey aufgemacht, den er in seiner geheimen Hausbar gelagert hatte und saß nun in Hemd und offenem Gillette in einem gemütlichen schwarzen Ledersessel vor dem Kamin.

Fate hatte es sich in einem anderen Lehnstuhl gemütlich gemacht. Sie trug einen dünnen schwarzen Häkelpullover, der sie leicht frieren ließ, nippte an ihrem Glas Whiskey und wunderte sich zum x-ten Mal wie man nur in so einem Loch hausen konnte.

„Ich war sehr besorgt, als ich deinen Brief erhielt. Ich gebe dir auf jeden Fall Recht: Ihr seid für die nichts anderes als ein Frühwarnsystem", meinte Snape plötzlich.

„Naja, nur weil die uns nichts zutrauen, müssen wir ja noch lange nicht das Kanonenfutter für sie spielen."

Sie fühlte sich als würde sie mit einem älteren Bruder reden und nicht mit ihrem ehemaligen Professor. Das mochte zum Teil am Whiskey liegen, war aber auch sicher eine Folge der Art, wie Snape sie behandelte.

Er war freundlich, nett und höflich zu ihr, seit sie zu ihrem vierten Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

Den Grund für seine Zuneigung zu der damaligen Gryffindor hatte sie erst zwei Jahre später erfahren und es war seit damals ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis zwischen ihnen, das sie nicht einmal Seth anvertraut hatte.

Sie war froh, dass er ihre Ansichten teilte und meinte: „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht bei den Auroren?"

Er blickte sie schief an, trank sein Glas in nur einem Zug aus und schüttelte seinen linken Ärmel zurück. „Schon vergessen?"

Das dunkle Mal prangte schwärzer als sie es jemals gesehen hatte auf seinem Unterarm.

Fate schauderte. „Also stimmt es? Du bist Dumbledores Doppelagent?"

„Scheint so, als müsste ich dieses Versprechen noch einige Zeit halten."

Snape hatte sein Glas neu befüllt und schon wieder einen guten Teil davon ausgetrunken.

„Was sagst du zu der Sache mit diesem Sirius Black? Hast du gewusst, dass er Harry Potters Vormund war?"

Sie versuchte nicht allzu angewidert auf seinen linken Unterarm zu starren und machte sich daran sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

„Nicht in meinem Büro!" meinte Snape „Ich bin kein Freund von diesen Glimmstängeln.

Und, ja, ich habe davon gewusst. Ich habe ihn sogar nach seinem Ausbruch ein paar Mal getroffen. Immer noch so widerlich arrogant wie eh und je! Es ist, wie soll ich sagen, kein besonders großer Verlust für die Gesellschaft."

Er trank sein Glas wieder aus und schenkte ihnen beiden nach bevor er fortfuhr.

„Nun aber zu dir. Du bist also noch immer mit diesem Amroy zusammen? Er scheint ja ein vernünftiger Bursche zu sein…"

Und so plauderten und tranken die hübsche Auroren- Kadettin und der Lehrer in die Nacht hinein.

Am Dach des Gryffindor- Turms war inzwischen schon eine ausgelassene Party im Gange. Dobby hatte wie versprochen einige Flaschen Butterbier gebracht und Harry stieß gerade mit seinen Freunden auf ein neues Schuljahr an.

Dann tranken sie noch auf Sirius und legten ein paar Gedenksekunden ein, bevor es Ron nicht mehr aushielt und die Zauberzigaretten zückte.

Er teilte jedem jeweils eine Zigarette und einen Kaugummi aus, nachdem er Neville und Luna noch einmal den Text auf der Schachtel vorgelesen hatte.

Schon nach zwei halb gehusteten Zügen merkte Harry, wie die Wirkung einsetzte.

Ginny sagte irgendwas Belangloses über eine Eule, die am Nachthimmel davonflog und er hielt es plötzlich für das Lustigste, das er je gehört hatte und konnte plötzlich nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.

Allen anderen schien es genau so zu gehen.

Neville beäugte schwankend seine halb abgebrannte Zigarette. „Das sind Pflanzen, da drin" meinte er mit ein wenig verwaschener Stimme nachdem er an der Zigarette geschnüffelt hatte. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass da Pflanzen drin sind!"

Wieder zerbogen sich alle vor hysterischem Lachen.

Einige Minuten später war Harry mit Ginny über das Dach in Richtung eines Balkons direkt unter ihnen geklettert.

Beide kauten schon an dem nach Kirsche und Vanille schmeckendem Kaugummi herum und fühlten sich wieder so normal wie zuvor.

„Meine Güte! Deine Brüder haben wirklich Nerven! Stell dir vor du rauchst so was vor der nächsten Transfigurations- Stunde mit McGonagall. Die bringt dich um, wenn du dich so aufführst!"

Er lachte Ginny an und merkte, dass sie ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Er fühlte sich plötzlich an die Küche des Fuchsbaus erinnert und merkte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und sein Mund trocken wurde.

Sein Blick zuckte kurz nach unten, dann fand er aber wieder ihre Augen.

Zögerlich griff er nach Ginnys Hand, die sie ihm mehr als willig reichte.

So saßen sie einige Augenblicke in stiller Glückseeligkeit vereint da, als Harry plötzlich auf dem Balkon eine Gestalt erblickte.

Sie schien wie in Trance auf das Geländer zuzugehen und Harry stockte der Atem, als er sah, wen sie da vor sich hatten: Draco Malfoy.

Still blieben er und Ginny sitzen und starrten gebannt auf die Gestalt des dünnen Slytherins, dessen blasses Gesicht und platinblondes Haar im schwachen Mondlicht gespenstisch zu leuchten schienen.

Draco blieb kurz vor dem Geländer stehen, umschloss es dann mit seiner rechten Hand und zog sich ungelenk daran hoch.

Ein wenig unsicher richtete er sich auf und breitete seine Arme nach beiden Seiten wie Flügel aus.

Es kostete Harry den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu verstehen was der Slytherin vorhatte, und im nächsten war er bereits auf dem Balkon, am Geländer und hielt Malfoy an einem Arm fest.

_Er ist schwerer als er aussieht!_

Harry merkte wie ihn die Kraft verließ, während er laut nach Ron und Neville rief.

Ginny hatte Harry an seinem Pullover gepackt, um zu verhindern, dass er von Malfoys Gewicht mit über das Geländer gezogen wurde.

Ron und Neville schafften es schließlich die beiden Rivalen zurück über die Brüstung zu ziehen.

„Sag mal _schnauf_, spinnst du? Glaubst du _keuch _jetzt etwa, dass du _hust _fliegen kannst, du Pissnelke!" keuchte Harry, als er neben Malfoy am Boden des Balkons saß.

Der blonde Junge lag regungslos mit dem Gesicht nach unten da und nur ein leichtes Zittern verriet, dass er am Leben war.

„Oh Mann!" Harry wollte sich gerade mit der Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen, als er plötzlich die rote Flüssigkeit bemerkte, die daran klebte.

„Verdammt, Harry, bist du verletzt?" fragte Ron entsetzt, als er ebenfalls das Blut auf der Hand seines Freundes entdeckt hatte und auch der Rest der Clique blickte ihn besorgt an.

„Nein. Nein, mir fehlt nichts", antwortete er ein wenig irritiert.

Dann blickte er skeptisch auf Malfoy, der sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken griff nach seinem linkem Arm, an dem er ihn festgehalten hatte.

Der schwarze Pullover war richtig mit Blut durchtränkt und als Harry den Ärmel nach oben schob blickte er direkt auf eine grässliche, tiefe Wunde, die die gesamte Stelle einnahm, die früher die Innenseite von Draco Malfoys Unterarm gewesen war.


End file.
